


Turn The Lights

by mizunohikaru



Series: Mizuno Hikaru's P101 oneshots collections [9]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brace yourself cheesiness is coming, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, It's more NielOng actually, M/M, Oneshot, OngNiel is science, OngNiel is together, Ongniel, Romantic Fluff, and this one is unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizunohikaru/pseuds/mizunohikaru
Summary: “Daniel-ssi,” The photographer called him, and Daniel followed the instruction: he posed and he smiled, angled his face to show his jawline, eyes stared straight onto the lens before he stole a glance—The spot behind the photographer was vacant and there was a sudden sinking feeling on his stomach.It was a strange feeling to witness the certain location was void from certain someone—It was a habit after all: he used to stand over there, on the exact spot, whenever Daniel got his solo photoshoot. Those eyes will crinkled into crescent shape as he smiled widely, mouthed an inaudible fighting, you can do it Niel-ah! They did these thousands of times, for every WANNA ONE’s photoshoots: countless of them and Daniel never get used to see Seongwoo’s spot being vacantin short:Months after WANNA ONE disbanded and Daniel still couldn't get used to not seeing Seongwoo not being by his side most of the time. Followed with hopefully not a public PDA of fluff and lovey dovey couple being kissy to each other on Masterkey's dressing room.





	Turn The Lights

**Author's Note:**

> IRL was hectic and I want to write something really bad, so I go ahead with my sudden plot bunny.  
> Please don't kill me LOLZ
> 
> This one is un-betaed as ever. Sorry. Bear it with me.

 

* * *

 

_They said our love was crazy_

_But we don't give a damn_

_Never thought I could be happy_

 

_When I'm with you I can_

_When I'm with you I can (can can)_

_We can turn the lights_

_We can turn the lights (lights lights)_

_Way way down_

 

**Lights — MMXJ ft. Lucy Neville**

 

* * *

 

The lights were bright—the fairy lights used for decorations sparkled on and off in patterned sequences on the background. T _he twinkle seemed almost like thousands of fireflies_ , he mused. They created a really nice effect; the photographer asked him to stand there in front of the supposedly brick wall setting, the golden hue from those lights biased onto his long white tweed jacket, casted a soft halo on his hair on the same time. A random thought slipped into his mind as his eyes trailed from the back wall to the ceilings, following the strips of light: he wondered how much volts were needed to support the whole set.

 

“Daniel-ssi,” The photographer called him, and Daniel followed the instruction: he posed and he smiled, angled his face to show his jawline, eyes stared straight onto the lens before he stole a glance—The spot behind the photographer was vacant and there was a sudden sinking feeling on his stomach.

 

 

_♪_ ♫ ♬ _Counting down the moments_

_Till I see you again_

_I'm fighting all the reasons_

_And the doubts in my head ♪_ ♫ ♬

 

 

It was a strange feeling to witness the certain location was void from certain someone—It was a habit after all: _he_ used to stand over there, on the exact spot, whenever Daniel got his solo photoshoot. Those eyes will crinkled into crescent shape as he smiled widely, mouthed an inaudible _fighting, you can do it Niel-ah!_ They did these thousands of times, for every WANNA ONE’s photoshoots: countless of them and Daniel never get used to see Seongwoo’s spot being vacant.

 

The spot behind the photographer was always reserved for Seongwoo. The whole routine was started from their first photoshoot: Daniel asked his hyung to advise him with his posing. _I’m totally suck,_ he told the Fantagio trainee, _You are amazing with your poses, please help me, Seongwoo-ya…_ Thus he begged and begged, and finally Seongwoo stood there behind the photographer, gave him cues and pose suggestions.

 

It turned into a habit.

 

Whenever WANNA ONE got their solo photo taken, Seongwoo was always, always be there for him: on the exact spot behind the photographer. Now, several months after the seventeen months period ended and WANNA ONE officially disbanded—he still unconsciously searching for Seongwoo everywhere. 

 

 

_♪_ ♫ ♬ _We'll run through all the seasons (the seasons)_

_With the world in our hands_

_Forget about the distance ♪_ ♫ ♬

 

 

_Meet him_ , Jisung said everytime Daniel called Ong Seongwoo’s name and turned over, just to remember that each member of WANNA ONE had went back to their respective agency. _I wanted_ to, Daniel sighed. It was Jisung and him now, and eventhough he chat and call the Fantagio’s raven haired a lot, communicating via app and not in person felt wrong and incomplete; lacking something and it bugged him a lot.

 

_I wanna touch the constellation on your face directly: each one of those three spots—to trace the trails using my own fingertips, to savour the warmness of your skin under my palm and watch those rosy blush spread on your cheeks…_

 

He missed the latter way too much, and it makes him crazy sometimes since their busy schedule prevented them to meet up. Their days were filled to the brim with commercials, variety shows, photoshoots and more performances on events. It was frustrating how their day off was rarely aligned. Whenever they have the time though, another problem emerged. A simple coffee date or a quick casual shopping trip was totally impossible due the lack of privacy: the two of them was simply way too famous to not be spotted. They could never visit the same restaurant twice, since every secret date ended reported by a passerby on the SNS and fans came to swarmed the place right after the news. 

 

Daniel often muses how much he missed just a simple dinner with the latter at home, followed by hours of cuddling while indulged themselves with movies and cans of beers and non-seafood pizza and popcorns. _Awfully domestic_ , he remembered the older male commented as he chuckled amusedly, _and I love us being domestic._

 

 

_♪_ ♫ ♬ _When I'm with you I can_

_When I'm with you I can (can can)_

_We can turn the lights_

_We can turn the lights (lights lights)_

_Way way down ♪_ ♫ ♬

 

 

They did meet on the set of their works once in a while—Masterkey prolonged their contract as the fixed cast as the presence of the two of them boost the ratings up, especially after WANNA ONE disbanded. _Ongniel is science_ , Ong claimed one time during their behind the scene video, _At the moment we aren’t on the same team anymore… but Ongniel is still science fellas!_ and Daniel grinned in response, _and science never die!_

 

It was a hint alright, as they were grateful to be allowed to work on the same program; they occasionally put on the same group these days—something the PD never allowed them during their WANNA ONE era. 

 

 

_♪_ ♫ ♬ _They said our love was crazy_

_But we don't give a damn_

_Never thought I could be happy ♪_ ♫ ♬

 

 

“Hey, handsome,” Seongwoo greeted him  as he entered the empty Masterkey’s dressing room.  He was wearing a sponsored buttoned shirt underneath his navy blue oversized coat, the one paired with Daniel’s beige one. Seongwoo’s hair was hidden under a knitted beanie, a rounded gold framed glasses perched on his face. The Fantagio trainee looked tired, and as Daniel memorized the latter’s schedule by heart, he knew the older male was just finished his newest drama shooting a few hours ago.

 

“Got any sleep…?” The MMO trainee cupped the shorter male’s face, fingers rubbed the dark baggy area under Seongwoo’s eyes. The Virgo laughed, “I tried. Just an hour though.” Then he sighed, “I hope the make up noona won’t kill me.”

 

“She won’t,” Daniel chuckled, pulled the latter closer—practically drowned his former group member inside his embrace, “And I missed you so much.”

 

“I missed you too,” Seongwoo replied. The raven haired snuggled closer, “You got another Think Nature photoshoot yesterday right? How was it?”

 

“I missed seeing you on that spot,” Daniel admitted, “I’m still not used to see that spot actually vacant. It’s like a pavlov reaction: I heard the shutter and I immediately searched for you, only to realized that you weren’t there behind the photographer. It felt so odd.”

 

“We’ll find a way to be together again somehow,” Seongwoo assured him, and for a moment there Daniel just stared at the latter’s face longingly. “You know,” The Busan accent slipped, but Daniel know Seongwoo won’t mind, “Sometimes I thought we need to apply our military service soon, on the same station. That way we could spend two years together, with a super legit reason.”

 

Seongwoo laughed, but there was hope on his tone. “It probably won’t be easy,” He murmured, “But I love that idea. Spending two years of service with you? That don’t seemed bad at all.” 

 

Daniel smiled as he leaned in and pecked a light kiss on the latter’s lips. “Of course that don’t seemed bad at all,” He nipped and stole another kisses, “I’ll be fine no matter what as long as the two of us being together.” 

 

Seongwoo stole another quick kiss as he heard another footsteps approached the dressing room. “ _We’ll,_ ” He corrected his lover, “be fine no matter what as long as the two of us being together.”

 

 

_♪_ ♫ ♬ _When I'm with you I can_

_When I'm with you I can (can can)_

_We can turn the lights_

_We can turn the lights (lights lights)_

_Way way down ♪_ ♫ ♬

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, you can find me at twitter (mizuno_hikaru) or Instagram (mizunohikaru)--feel free to drop by and say hi! :)


End file.
